1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device, more particularly to a fastening device with a stable structure and that facilitates replacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, desktop personal computers have data storage devices, such as a hard drive, an optical disc drive, etc. When it is intended to assemble a data storage device to a computer case, it is typical to dispose the data storage device in a positioning frame in the computer case, followed by fastening the data storage device to the positioning frame using screws. Thus, it takes a relatively long time to assemble and disassemble the data storage device, and an additional tool (a screwdriver, for example) is needed during assemble and disassemble.
Therefore, a screw-less fastener has been proposed heretofore. Aside from dispensing with the need to use screws, assembly and disassembly are made more convenient.
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese patent No. 577576 discloses a screw-less fastener 11 provided on a side wall of a positioning frame 12 for fastening of an optical disc drive 13 disposed in the positioning frame 12. One end of the screw-less fastener 11 is a hinge part 111 hinged on the side wall of the positioning frame 12. The other end of the screw-less fastener 11 is a protruding stick 112.
When assembling the optical disc drive 13, the optical disc drive 13 is disposed in the positioning frame 12, and a blind hole 131 in the optical disc drive 13 is aligned with a hole 121 in the side wall of the positioning frame 12. The screw-less fastener 11 is then rotated to enable the protruding stick 112 to extend through the hole 121 and into the blind hole 131.
Because the above-mentioned hinge part 111 is riveted on the side wall of the positioning frame 12, it is not easy to replace the hinge part 111 when broken. Moreover, when the protruding stick 112 is extended into the blind hole 131, it only provides a positioning function for limiting the optical disc drive 13 from movement along a direction of disassembly/assembly, and does not provide a clamping force to the optical disc drive 13. Thus, the conventional screw-less fastener 11 still has room for improvement.